


Rain, Mornings and the Palace

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Balthier is still a judge, M/M, Pre-FFXII, Rain, Relaxing, calm, sleepy, slow fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: Noah and Balthier enjoy a pleasantly relaxing rainy morning.
Relationships: Balthier/Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Rain, Mornings and the Palace

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading an old fic that I wrote from a different fandom and...I couldn't unsee this being a moment between Noah and Balthier. I did have to make quite a few changes so that it would work. But it was fun getting to recycle an old piece of work, reimagining it, and then turning it into this. 
> 
> This takes place before Balthier runs away and becomes a Sky Pirate. It's also sent in an AU where he's forced to become Noah's apprentice. Just for some context...
> 
> Added Note: In this AU Balthier is 18 and Noah is 23 so a newly appointed Judge Magister >>
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

The pitter-patter of rain against the roof of the palace was a comforting sound on a morning such as this one. It was a sound that filled a person with a sense of not only deep peace but at times, and especially in this moment, a happy kind of nostalgia. A feeling that he can’t say he’s felt too often since the fall of Landis and the death of his mother. Then, coupled with the fact that it was a Sunday morning, Noah couldn’t have asked for a better set up for a lazy day, something that he almost never allowed himself to enjoy-- especially when work could be done and the consistent thoughts of vengeance on his mind.

However, this was more than just any ordinary rainy Sunday morning, Noah was also not alone in bed. The reminder that he had a naked body pulled tight against him warmed him because the owner of said body was someone Noah hadn’t expected to feel strongly for or feel anything at all for that matter.

This thought has Noah smiling softly as he tugs the naked body so it’s pressed just a little tighter against him. He lets out a soft hum as he buries his face against the top of messy strawberry blond hair. He can’t stop smiling and as much as he wanted to doze off for a little longer, just knowing that they could share another morning together before they’d have to go back to work and feign professionalism, well...it made it difficult.

Noah can feel the body shift against him and then he can hear the hitch of his guest's breath as he starts to wake. “Noah….” Balthier murmurs sleepily as he nuzzles his face against the crook of Noah’s neck and lets out a breath.

“Balthier,” Noah murmurs back. 

There is no immediate response but Noah can feel Balthier cuddle closer. He’s honestly surprised that the young man can get any closer with how tangled they already seemed to be.

“Ten more minutes.” Balthier breathes out, his voice dropping to signal that he was dozing off again.

Noah presses a gentle kiss to the top of Balthier’s head. “Twenty more if you want.” He says quietly, trying hard not to disturb him.

It was the moment that Balthier’s breathing evens out that Noah knows the other has fallen back to sleep. He says nothing as he closes his own eyes, but he knows that he won’t be finding any sleep. Noah was far too aware of everything around him. He could even hear the droning of airships outside as he relaxed further into the mattress.

Fingers light on Balthier’s skin, Noah draws indistinguishable patterns on his lover’s back, to pass the time. The pads of his fingers tracing over perfect skin until he accidentally runs over a small scar or mole. The open window amplifies the soothing sound of the rain falling around the palace. It allowed for the subtle smell of petrichor to mix in with the smell of the room while also keeping the temperature cool. 

Noah can feel Balthier’s warm breath against his neck and the way the man seemed naught to have a care in the world. He knows that’s not true given what he’d witnessed already but it was a nice illusion for this particular morning. An illusion that Noah was allowing himself to enjoy and escape into. Any thoughts of his past or his poisonous feelings on pause so that he can at least enjoy one good thing in his life. 

Ten minutes pass.

Then twenty minutes.

Noah knows that he can’t entirely keep to himself anymore. The hand that had been lazily drawing patterns against Balthier’s skin slowly trails down Balthier’s back, following the line of the man’s spine. Noah is thankful that Balthier had shifted in his sleep because now he can brush his lips against the side of Balthier’s face, just below his ear, as he hums softly against skin.

The sound of rain outside seems to momentarily increase the more Noah presses gentle kisses, his lips curving up again in that easy smile that seemed to come out more and more thanks to Balthier. The kisses evoke a small huff from Balthier but Noah can sense the upward curve of the young man’s lips. He also knows that Balthier, at times, pretends to be asleep for a little longer to see how Noah chooses to wake him.

There was silence in the Magister’s quarters besides the rain. 

“Balthier…” Noah breathes out.

Balthier doesn’t respond but he does feel fingers gently slide up his arms before he can feel those same arms loop around his neck. Noah nuzzles back up the side of Balthier’s face to press a kiss to his temple.

“Balthier…” Noah breathes out again to see if maybe this gets him a response.

Again, nothing but he can feel Balthier’s arms flex as he tries to pull himself closer. It’s silent for a couple of minutes and then he can hear Balthier’s soft chuckle at the way his lips tickle over a sensitive patch of skin.

“Kiss me.” Balthier finally responds as he glances up, his hazel-greens still filled with sleep, but the man’s desire quite clear.

“Such a demanding man, Bunansa.” Noah hums with a slight shake of his head before he smiles. It was an easy demand anyway and one that Noah clearly wanted to partake in. He dips down to catch Balthier’s lips as he kisses him gently awake. He rolls them over so he’s on top and he settles comfortably between Balthier’s parted thighs. He can feel the younger man shift under him as he hooks one leg around Noah’s waist. There’s a roll of the younger man’s hips that elicits a low groan from Noah as he rolls his hips back.  


Noah kisses Blathier again and again, gently coaxing the man’s lips apart so he can taste him and explore him properly. They were still lazy kisses but they were nice kisses and it had Balthier responding to him eagerly even with the slow roll of each other's hips.

“Mmm, Noah.” Balthier murmurs against the Judge Magister’s lips. A second leg hooks around Noah’s hip as they find an even rhythm stoking the flames of their arousal.  


Noah nips gently at Balthier’s bottom lip, tugging at it, as he rocks his hips just a little harder against the man. He watches as hazel-greens disappear behind lids and the way the man’s head tilts back into the pillow as his body tenses at the pleasure.

Soon, the arms that had been wrapped around Noah's shoulders loosen and he can feel those hands slide across and then down his back before they’re sliding back up. One of those hands card through Noah’s hair and tugs his face back down so Balthier can steal more kisses.

His young lover breaks the kiss to turn his head to the side in hopes of attempting to catch his breath. Noah takes this opportunity to kiss along the side of Balthier’s jaw. “Gods, Noah...”

There was a tremble to Balthier’s voice that Noah liked and as he works slowly down Balthier’s neck he does nip at his skin. 

“I was thinking we can stay in bed all day,” Noah suggests as he drags his nose back up the curve of Balthier’s neck. Balthier trembles under him as he squeezes his eyes shut and exhales. 

“Yes... In bed with you all day. I would be mad not to.” Balthier answers.

Noah slowly resumes grinding down against Balthier as he turns Balthier’s chin and catches his lips in a more heated kiss making sure only to pull back when they were both panting and breathless.

As they catch their breath, Noah reaches over and grabs the bottle of lubricant that was still open from the night before -- quite the exciting night at that.  


Balthier let’s out a low moan but Noah is quick to silence him with a kiss. “Not...too loud.”

A difficult task for Balthier but the rain had set the mood and...Balthier had been loud enough last night that Noah hoped he might be able to reign it in. Noah squirts enough lube onto his hand before rubbing it over his hardened cock. He’s watching a flushed Balthier bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning so obscenely for him. His young lover’s arms rested enticingly over his head offering Noah a good image to start off the day. However, Noah knew that an unravelled, flushed, and panting Balthier was an even better sight.  


“I want your cock, Noah.” Balthier groans and it has Noah trembling in anticipation.

“You’ll have it...I’m going to give it to you.” Noah answers with a low moan of his own. It had been quiet enough that he could still hear the thundering patter of the rain.

When Noah is lubricated and ready, he leans over Balthier again so he can catch the younger man’s lips in a gentler kiss.

Noah’s forearm presses just a few inches to the side of Balthier’s head but close enough that he can wrap his hand around both of Balthier’s wrists pinning them above his head, as he keeps from crushing the poor man. The other hand guides his cock to Balthier’s entrance as he aligns it and then he shifts his hips forward pushing the head of it into him.  


It had been a good idea to kiss Balthier, he manages to muffle the man’s moan against his own mouth as he continues to push in. This has Balthier arching under him, he tries to wrap an arm around him but Noah’s grip is firm. The realisation only has Balthier’s cheeks growing hotter at how aroused he was at Noah’s strength. 

Noah pushes, pushes, and pushes until he’s seated fully in him as he tries to keep from trembling at the heat surrounding his cock. Being inside Balthier always felt good, amazing even, it was a feeling he couldn’t get enough of.

There’s no movement as Noah lets Balthier adjust to his girth. 

“Noah, move please!” Balthier gasps as he rolls his hips against him trying to coax him to move. He can feel Balthier struggle against his hold again but he shifts his weight so he’s pinning them more effectively to the pillow. 

Noah smirks as he leans forward to silence Balthier with a heated kiss.

“Patience, Balthier.” He breathes out even though it was clear that he was hardly holding it together. He summons the iron control he’d learned as a Judge Magister and focuses on that, to hold him back for just a little longer.

He doesn’t make Balthier wait too long as he pulls out, just to the tip, before he’s thrusting in. Balthier’s head tilts back as lets out a strangled gasp. It’s only after the first thrust that Noah falls into a slow but powerful and deep rhythm.

It’s a mix of the rain, the creak of the bed with each thrust, the slapping of skin, and both of Balthier and Noah’s pants and groans that fill the room. It’s a miracle that Balthier had kept from getting too loud, but Noah had a feeling that the feel of the rain had a lot to do with it.

It doesn’t take too much longer before Balthier is cuming around Noah and quickly after Noah is cuming into Balthier. Thrusts erratic as he chases his pleasure into Balthier’s now pliant body. Bodies covered in sweat, they both come down from their high. Noah catches Balthier’s lips in another even slower kiss, his grip on the man’s wrists still firm, as they slowly begin to settle. Eventually, Noah does release Balthier so that he can pull his limp cock out of him and then roll to the side. Balthier doesn’t move quite yet but he does eventually feel the bed shift as he finds a cheek on his shoulder and an arm thrown across his stomach.

“You’re going to be sore.” Noah murmurs into damp hair. 

There’s a slight shrug that Noah can feel more than see and then the feel of pleased hazel-greens. “Good, I’ll be reminded of you all day tomorrow.”

Noah snorts. He can’t help but feel pleased by Balthier’s response, proud even. This goes unsaid as he enjoys the fact that they have time to lay in bed after such a good fuck. The fact that Balthier seems to doze off again a pleasing comfort and premonition to how they would be spending the rest of the day.


End file.
